Broad Shoulders
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Claire stops by Owen's bungalow to pick up some paperwork for Mr. Masrani early in the morning, she is greeted by a half-naked Owen standing in front of her with a big grin on his face. He offers her to come inside so he can get dressed and she realizes a few things about Owen's body that she would never admit out loud. A Clawen Fanfic.


Broad Shoulders

Claire hated to admit it but Owen was a feast for the eyes even when he wasn't trying. She was stopping by his place to pick up some paperwork that her boss had sent him for an errand and when she got there he was in the process of getting dressed after a shower. He opened up the door and there he was standing in front of her with his bare chest, board shorts, and a smirk on his face.

"Didn't think you'd be here this early. Did you race here to get the paperwork or because you just wanted to see me again?" Owen teased her as she felt a hint of a blush begin to rise on her cheeks.

Giving a huff she said, "I'll go with option one of those two scenarios."

"No need to be snappy; come inside and have a quick drink. I'll get that pile of paperwork for you after I'm all ready." Owen stated as he gestured her to come inside his bungalow.

Not wanting an argument early in the morning, Claire accepted his offer and went inside his home to sit down on a surprisingly comfy couch and semi-messy living room. Owen turned his back from her to walk into his bedroom and she could see him changing after he purposefully left the door a quarter of the way open. All he was doing was putting on a blasted shirt and a few other things but what kept her attention was his broad shoulders. She always had a thing for men with protector bodies and Owen's body screamed the fact that he was definitely an Alpha.

"I can feel your eyes checking me out Claire." Owen called out from his bedroom in a teasing tone as he chuckled when he saw her quickly divert her attention to something else. "Don't deny it, I know."

Claire gave a laugh of her own before responding, "Says the man who purposefully left the door open instead of shutting it."

"Maybe I did that for a reason." Owen said, stepping out of his room with a shrug and gave her a smile.

Claire smiled back but before they could go back and forth they heard a harsh knock on the door. Owen gave Claire a look to stay where she was so the person couldn't recognize her. He walked up to the door and opened up to see Hoskins standing there with a big grin on his face.

"What're you doing here this early?" Owen questioned him with no humor in his voice.

Hoskins shrugged his shoulders and looked like a kid trying to explain his actions after he got caught doing something bad. "Just wanted to talk to you about a few things and didn't want to wait till you're at work. So here I am."

"Well you're in luck because I was just about to leave to work right now. I need to test the girls for their speed so you should meet up with Barry at the pen. He's already there waiting for you." Owen replied back, giving Claire a quick glance to make sure she didn't move away from the couch.

Hoskins nodded his head and gave a friendly pat on Owen's shoulder before turning and heading back to his own car. Driving away and heading towards his Raptors that Owen didn't want to leave alone with for a long period of time.

"I gotta go, look I put the paperwork on the counter in the kitchen. I'm heading off to stop Hoskins before he starts having a wet dream about controlling my animals." Owen declared as he turned around and grabbed his keys to his motorcycle and helmet.

Claire walked over to grab the paperwork and leave without a word but as soon as she walked by Owen she tripped over a t-shirt and he grabbed her before she could fall completely. Her hand clenched his shoulder and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Claire and Owen pulled apart at the same moment. Both looking like they didn't know what to say after that tender little moment.

"I'll make sure Mr. Masrani knows that you completed your paperwork on time Mr. Grady."

" _Owen_. Call me Owen." He replied with a smile as he watched Claire hurry to her own car and got in before he could say anything else.

Claire leaned back against her chair and found herself smiling. She looked down at her hand that had touched his broad shoulder and realized how much she had already fallen for this man if he could make her act like a school girl by a simple touch. "You're something else Owen."


End file.
